


Music to my Eyes

by Commander_Freddy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Synaesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Freddy/pseuds/Commander_Freddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how rough a day Austria has had, he always has time for his favourite little artist. </p><p>Based on a post from tumblr that suggested Kugelmugel has synaesthesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to my Eyes

Austria's fifth, and by no means final, coffee of the day stood cooling on his desk as he stubbornly ignored everything but the laptop in front of him. His boss was demanding a full, in-depth recount of yesterday's rather exhausting world meeting. On top of this, he was being hassled by multiple other nations with requests ranging from matters of international importance to a conversation with Liechtenstein about their favourite kinds of cake. None of this was particularly unusual - or even that taxing, he had been subject to far worse - but the fact remained that it left no time for personal pursuits. Not _his_ personal pursuits, mind you, every nation understood that sometimes he needed to get away and compose a new concerto or the like occasionally, but the pursuits of those close to him.

"But I haven't been able to paint all day!"

"Kugelmugel, I am busy." Austria did care for his little micronation, truly he did, but sometimes the child just would not understand that he had more pressing duties to attend to.

"The artist's block is too strong! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE WHEN I CAN"T MAKE ART!"

"Don't shout, it's unseemly." The boy's request wasn't that unreasonable, but Austria could not grow soft and indulge him whenever he asked. He had to understand that the duties of a nation would always come before any friendship between the two.

"Please."

"Can't you just listen to the radio, or just borrow my iPod?" Austria suggested. Despite not even looking at Kugelmugel, he knew instantly that the boy was shaking his head rapidly from the doorway.

"Your music is the best, it always inspries me."

Austria sighed. Just one song couldn't hurt.

 

Austria sat on the piano stool like a king on his throne, the instrument his kingdom, the notes his subjects.

"Are you ready? I am only playing one piece for you, and that's it." Kugelmugel, crosslegged on the floor with his sketchpad and watercolours at the ready, nodded. "Very well."

Austria closed his eyes and let his mind slide into the beautiful repose that was music. Franz Liszt's  _Canzone Napolitana_ spilled from his fingers over the keys and unleashed a serene melody the filled the room. For one instant, he allowed himself a distraction and flitted a single glance toward the young micronation seated beside the piano. His face was enraptured, his eyes staring at something Austria could never see, or even understand. The boy's hands were both busy with the watercolour pencils, tracing colours and shapes that only he could understand onto the paper; beautiful designs somehow born from the song that Austria's fingers were tracing on the piano keys. 

The song's four and a half minute duration seemed to last an eternity and the blink of an eye at the same time. The two, quasi-immortal Austrians entwined in their own art both seemed to be almost surprised when the song came to an end, even though they both knew it by heart. They both sat for a moment as the last note faded away, and then Austria turned to Kugelmugel.

"May I see it?"

The micronation hesitated for a moment, and then handed his sketchbook to him. Austria stared at the artwork his micronation had made: a beautiful concoction of colours and shapes twisting and streching into an invisible abyss, their meaning and true depth only understood by the rather tetchy boy that sat by his piano.

"It's not done, of course," said Kugelmugel. "I have to paint with water and maybe refine the shapes, but that's what I saw when you played."

"It's incredible," replied Austria, handing back the sketchbook and wishing that, someday, maybe just for the one time, he could enjoy music the way Kugelmugel could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know what synaesthesia is, here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Synesthesia#Sound_.E2.86.92_color_synesthesia . As I said in the summary, someone on tumblr (who I sadly cannot remember) suggested that Kugelmugel has synaesthesia and could therefore see music as colours, shapes and lines.
> 
> This is my very first fic here at AO3 and actually the first time I have published a Hetalia fic, so I'd love to know what you think. :)
> 
> Oh and here is Liszt's Canzone Napolitana: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8FPt6Ak4yo . It's a lovely piece of music and I wrote the fic whilst listening to it so I'd definitely suggest you listen whilst you read.


End file.
